Time of my Life
by Emily Black
Summary: Draco has dreamed of her for so long. Can a simple potions slip-up finally get him what he wants? DMHGHP triangle COMPLETE Does anyone want me to do a sequel?
1. Potions Fiasco

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ms. Rowling or Mark Schultz, so these lyrics and characters are not mine, I have just borrowed them!  
  
Potions Fiasco  
  
"You're the only girl I'll ever love  
And I'd do anything not to give you up.  
If I could only stop the world  
When you're standing by my side.  
See, I'm having the time of my life  
Yes, I'm having the time of my life."  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in his seat in the cold Potions classroom, not paying attention. He never paid attention to Snape. Snape had to be nice, or Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, one of the most powerful Death Eaters out there, would have to have a little meeting with Snape. So Draco, luckily, could pay attention to a subject much more interesting to him.Hermione Granger.  
  
Draco, even though he was pureblood, was absolutely in love with Muggle things. He especially loved Muggle music. To Draco, it was so much better than the banshees that are popular in the wizarding world. He had a computer, of course it had magically modified, but still, a computer. He would search the internet for Muggle songs and artists. He, back in his first year, had heard a song that had made him fond of Muggle music to begin with. It was called "Time of My Life" by Mark Schultz. Draco had immediately realized that the song remind him of how he had felt when he had first set eyes on Hermione Granger.  
  
Thinking back to when he first met her, the scene that had played over and over in his head for seven years now. He and the stupid goons that he was forced to hang out with, Crabbe and Goyle, were leaving Potter and Weasley's compartment after Goyle, acting on the grumbling that was an ever present noise from his stomach, had tried to steal one of the Chocolate Frogs that were sitting unattended. The rat, Scabbers, if he could recall, had bitten Goyle on the hand, causing Crabbe and him to retreat. Draco followed, embarrassed by the buffoons. As he followed them down the hallway, a girl came walking, no, gliding, towards him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Even with her bushy hair and slightly large teeth, Draco just knew she was the one for him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," a malevolent voice snapped in his direction, "Are you trying to disrupt our new seating arrangements, or are you too attached to your current seat to move?"  
  
"Hmm, oh, sorry Professor," he drawled lazily as he grabbed his things and headed back to the back of the room with the rest of the class.  
  
Snape began calling out the new seats, and Draco drifted back into dreamland, with the words of Mark Schultz's song in his head.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger was standing next to Harry and Ron, quite peeved. They really had gone too far this time.  
  
"Stupid gits," she thought to herself. They had somehow managed to blow up their potion, causing Snape to go into a mad rage. Now, thanks to them, they were getting a new seating chart. Hermione couldn't even fathom which Slytherin he was going to put her next to. Probably Pansy Parkinson. That would figure.  
  
She was brought back to reality with a very unpleasant bump. "Miss Granger, you will sit here, Mr. Malfoy, please take your seat next to Miss Granger. At the next table, Miss Zambini and Mr. Finnigan," Snape's voice was dripping with malice, and there was almost a smile on his face. Almost.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Yes, yes, YES!" Draco screamed to himself. In all his other classes, there were no seating charts and he had never had a chance to sit next to Hermione. "Hermione," he mused, "what a beautiful name." And then, in an instant, he realized that he wasn't acting like himself. He tried thinking of a cruel comment he could hurl at her, but nothing new sparked in his head.  
  
"Gross, a mudblood!" He managed. Why did he have to be so mean to her? Why?  
  
"Stuff it, you pigheaded moron," came from the delicate flower next to him. Her profile suggested that she was quite upset, with a hard look on her face. Her eyes were practically burning holes in the back of Snape's greasy head. And as Draco looked up at the board, he let out a breath of relief. He wasn't the reason Hermione was upset at all. Well, maybe he was part of it.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
She stared up at the board and read:  
  
PARTNER STUDY POTIONS PROJECT  
Assignment: Study one of the potions on the given list with the  
person seated next to you. You will have two weeks. You will  
study the potion, then brew it and bottle it. You also must  
make the antidote, and then present it to me.  
  
"Great, a project with Malfoy. Stupid Ron and Harry," she thought, "If only we still sat next to each other, then I would be partners with Harry." She started to drift off in thought of her boyfriend, forgetting the project and her anger. Then had been together for a while, since sixth year. She absolutely loved Harry. Even if he did get her stuck with Malfoy for the project. A goofy grin spread across her face as the class went on taking notes.  
  
Her thoughts were sharply interrupted by Malfoy. "Granger, I will meet you outside on the front grounds by the swing, okay?" he said gently.  
  
"Why?" she asked, wondering why she would be meeting him anywhere, especially in public.  
  
His reply came complete with eye roll and his signature lazy drawl, which was actually quite attractive sounding. "To work on the project. You bring some books from the library and I will meet you there after Quidditch practice." He strolled out of the room before she could even protest.  
  
This chapter is revised because I wrote it and found a few mistakes. Small ones. They didn't change the plot or anything. Well, thanks for reading! 


	2. The Swing

Disclaimer: I forgot one for the last chappy, oops! I will fix it later! Anyway, I, believe it or not, do not own J.K. Rowling or Mark Schultz or any of their works. I just throw them together in an attempt to create a fic that is worth reading. Is it working?  
  
"He packed his bags when he was just eighteen,  
To see a world he thought he'd never seen.  
He knew when he met her  
That she was the girl  
He'd been waiting for.  
All the nights they spent talking on the front porch swing  
Like it came straight out of a movie scene."  
  
Draco balled the letter up in a frustrated manor. His father was such a stupid git. He would never understand that Draco simply had no interest in becoming a Death Eater. Since the second fall of Voldemort, Draco had known it would be foolish to join his father. Lucius really should be locked up at St. Mungo's, after his attempts at claiming the Dark Lord's old post as the most evil wizard ever. He was on his way to his meeting with Hermione, so he needed to calm down. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He just wanted to make her feel safe with him, but then again, she probably thought he was some vicious Death Eater, mudblood hating loser from Slytherin. How could he ever get her to see past that?  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Herm, I'm sorry, it's just, umm, I just." Harry said to his sobbing girlfriend, no, ex-girlfriend. He had to break up with her, though. There were so many reasons. First, they were so different. She had her schoolwork and prefect duties, he had his Quidditch and messing around with Ron. Second, he knew Ron wasn't happy with the situation. He had always been a bit jealous of all Harry's triumphs, it was obvious at times. Now, their female best friend likes him better. Third, Herm was still upset about the Potions incident. Harry had tried apologizing, but then again, she was partnered with Malfoy. If it were him, he would have done the same thing.  
  
"Its fine, Harry, okay, fine! I need to go work on homework." She stamped out of the common room, still in tears. He watched her go, a pain of guilt spreading through him for what he did to her. He had made her cry.  
  
"There, Ron, I hope you're happy now," he said in a whisper so that the table of third years next to him wouldn't hear. He wiped a tear from his blazing emerald eyes as the portrait swung shut.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Hello.you're late," Draco drawled with a grin. He had already made a silent -no-Mudblood vow with himself, but if he didn't insult her a little bit, she might think something was amiss. But when he looked up to a red eyed, handkerchief clutching Hermione, the grin slid off his face in an instant. "Uhh, Granger," he said, not sure if he should have called her that or Hermione.  
  
'Wait, what am I thinking, I need to call her Granger! No matter what." he thought to himself.  
  
"Are you, uhh, okay?" he finished with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
She looked up to see his usually harsh gray eyes filling with concern. Without even thinking of what she was doing, she threw herself into his arms sobbing. She sniffed and cried without answering for a moment, trying to come up with an answer other than "No, the world hates me," which is what she was thinking at the time.  
  
Finally, she gained enough composure to whisper out, still sobbing, "No, no, no! It's Harry. He, he, he b-broke up with me!" She buried her head back into his shoulder as her sobs redoubled. She felt terrible, and for the time being, didn't really care that she was being held by her worst enemy, telling him her feelings.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Resisting the urge to say something fowl about Potter, as that was certain to upset Hermione more, he just drew his arms comfortingly around her and waited to have some epiphany of what he could say that would comfort her.  
  
After several long moments where all that was heard was the muffled sound of Hermione's sobs, he said the best thing he could come up with. "Uhh, I don't want to sound rude or prying or anything, but why would he dump you?" Draco finally let out, wondering how she would answer. Oh, but he did want to pry, he wanted to know what was up and wanted to comfort her. This was his opportunity to fix everything he had done to torment her for the past six years.  
  
"W-well," she hiccupped. "He said, uhh, he said he just n-needed to," she let out, as if not sure how to explain it. After a long silence, she looked straight up into his magnificent gray eyes and said suddenly, "What is that supposed to mean, Draco?"  
  
'She called me Draco!' he thought to himself, for a second forgetting her troubles, but remembering them quickly when he saw her still staring up at him. As he was about to answer, she stopped him with a quick jerk back to reality, back to how everything was before that night.  
  
"Oh my gods, what am I doing?" she gasped as she pulled away from him quickly. She turned on her heel and ran toward the lake, scattering a few Hufflepuff second years who were out for a stroll as she headed towards the lake. Draco, seeing the girl that he loved and cared about, though only in secret, grabbed his stuff off of the swing and peeled after the Head Girl, watching her luxuriant auburn hair catch some of the setting sun as she moved.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
She knew he was following her when she heard the yells of the Hufflepuffs as seemed to have knocked one of them over in his quest to catch up to her. She ran until she knew she was hidden by some of the trees, then threw her bag down and collapsed next to an old willow, though, to her luck, it was not the Whomping Willow.  
  
He was calling for her now, somewhere nearby. "Hermione, come on, it's okay. I won't judge you. Please come out," he called in what sounded like a pleading voice, or as close as a Slytherin can come to one.  
  
She decided after several moments of contemplation that maybe she did want him to find her. "Hem hem," she called, mocking her DADA teacher from fifth year unknowingly. She heard him whip around and listened to the swish-swishing of his robes as he came nearer.  
  
He moved her bag and, much to her surprise, sat down next to her. There was a silence for a moment, as though both were trying to decide on something decent to say to each other.  
  
"Umm, Draco," she said finally, testing the waters at first by using his first name again. After a moment, she decided that he was obviously okay with her calling him that, so she continued in a quiet, shaky voice. "I am really s-sorry for going nutters on you back there." She finally looked him in the face, staring into his eyes, which again didn't seem to be their normal icy sleet gray, but now an almost sparkling silver-gray. They dazzled her. She kept staring at them, bedazzled by the change in them, until Draco broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, it must be really hard to talk about it, given the circumstances." He paused, and Hermione noted that his voice was not at its normal drawl, but something softer and less guarded. "I mean, since it's only been a little while and it's me. I mean, you don't really even like me." he trailed off. She saw his eyes glistening. Was he crying?  
  
'Hermione, you know, you can't hurt him like this. You don't hate him. You like him, remember. You always have!" her brain screamed at her as she tried to form a sentence.  
  
"Draco," she whispered softly, "I don't hate you, if that's what you think. Quite the contrary." She put her delicate hand onto his, comforting him, and seeing for the first time, a genuine smile creep across his lips.  
  
A/N: Thanks reviewers! I love you all! This chapter is dedicated to Severus' Purple Goddess, Draco My Love, Athena-Knows-All, Fiery-chan, hids, Selita-Malfoy, and DracosGal3, who all reviewed for me. I will try to get another chapter up soon. Also, I am sorry to anyone who is reading this and thinks this is way too OOC, but sorry, that's how I am going to keep this one. My next fic is going to be more realistic and whatever, but I wanted to write a bit of fluff to start! I'll talk to y'all in my next installment!  
  
Love to all,  
  
CrazySwimmer27 


	3. The Choice

Disclaimer: Hey, these characters are great and I wish they were mine to have and everything, but they actually belong to the super smart, uber-rich J.K. Rowling. And the lyrics that I am using are those of Mark Schultz, not me. Too bad all these peeps had to think of all these great literary works and lyrics before I had the chance!  
  
A/N: If you guys give me requests or whatnot in your reviews, I will try to fit them into my story. Limit it to people you want to see or objects, not how you want this story to end. If you hate my ending, then you can just write me at crazyswimmer27@yahoo.com and ask for permission to do alternate ending fic. Anyway, time for the latest installment of "Time of my Life", not "CrazySwimmer's Talk Hour", so here you go! Enjoy!  
  
The Choice  
  
"But one night she stepped out as the sun began to set  
When she got to the porch she found a letter that read  
You're the only girl I'll ever love  
And I'd do anything not to give her up  
If I could only stop the world  
When you're standing by my side.  
See, I'm having the time of my life  
Yes, I'm having the time of my life."  
  
In Harry's opinion, something wasn't right. Ron was much too thick to notice anything. He was too busy trying to decide how to get Hermione to like him to actually pay attention to her. Harry, on the other hand, was paying close attention to his ex-girlfriend. He wanted to ask her for forgiveness, but something was up. Hermione was too happy to want him back. Ever since she had ran out of the common room two weeks prior to the day he had decided upon something being wrong, she had been perky and happy and didn't seem to care that she had just been dumped. Harry didn't like this. He somehow thought that maybe she should be a little upset for at least a full day. After all, he still was not himself.  
  
"Hermione, can we talk?" he asked as she came bouncing down the stairs from the girls dormitories. Ron wasn't around, which was what Harry had wanted. No offence to his best friend, but Hermione opened up to Harry much better.  
  
"Sure, Harry!" she said, plunking herself down in her favorite chair by the fire and dumping a great load of Potions books down next to her feet. "Make it quick, though, I am meeting Draco for our project in ten minutes," she added with a smile.  
  
Thinking of how wrong it was to be smiling and talking about Malfoy at the same time, Harry formulated a response, but not a very rational one. "Draco, is it now? And when did he become Draco?" he spat at her.  
  
Looking at his venomous stare, she jumped up and gathered her books. She hated how Harry took his anger out on her all of the time. With a look to rival his, she growled back, "It became Draco when you broke my heart, Harry Potter, and he was the only one to comfort me." And with one final glare, she stomped to the portrait door and ran out.  
  
Harry, realizing what an idiot he had been, and deciding that he couldn't let her get away twice, no matter how jealous Ron might be, he ran after her. He caught up to her in the Entrance Hall, and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned, and he saw those beautiful cinnamon eyes of hers read and damp from tears. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, calming her as she shook in his arms.  
  
"It's okay, Herm, don't cry. I am so sorry, honey. I should never have let you go the first time. I really love you, but I chose my brain over my heart. Will you ever forgive me? Please, Hermione, forgive me. I love you." He rested his face in her auburn curls, which were still a bit bushy, but much more managed than they were in their first few years at Hogwarts. She pulled away from him after a moment.  
  
"Harry, I forgive you. If you may let me go now, I have a Potions project to work on," she said softly, picking up the books she dropped when he had pulled her into an embrace. Hermione then glided away, out the oak from doors, and to the swing, Harry simply staring after her.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Hermione went out to the swing that she and Draco always worked at, but he wasn't there. She sat down, watching the sun set, and trying to sort out her feelings. Was it possible for her to like Draco and Harry? If so, which one would make her happier? Which one was her true destiny? But before she had any good answers worked out, an owl swooped down. She recognized it as Draco's eagle owl. She grabbed the parchment from out of its beak. Not know what it was about, or what it possibly could contain, she opened it. She looked at the gleaming emerald ink and Draco's narrow script. The letter read:  
  
Dear Hermione, All of these years I have had feelings for you. I really love you. You are the only girl I'll ever love, and I'd do anything not to give you up. If I could only stop the world while you're standing by my side because I'm having the time of my life. Yes, I'm having the time of my life. I love  
you, Hermione Granger.  
Love, Draco  
  
She read it once, twice, three times. He didn't show up. She finally put the letter down. Once again, the questions drifted into her mind. She let her mind wander, and it started a little debate with itself, Harry versus Draco.  
  
'Harry just broke her heart," the Draco side started.  
  
'Yes, but he apologized and you forgave him! Plus, Harry never called you a Mudblood and never would. He is much more respectful," the Harry side returned.  
  
'Draco only called you a Mudblood because his father made him. When he was younger, he wanted nothing more than to please his father. But now, he only wants to please you. He feels so guilty for that, and you know it!" Draco's half defended.  
  
"So, are you saying that I, or you or whatever, know this for a fact? Was I asleep when he confessed all of this, or are you just assuming? He still could be a Death Eater, you know. Harry would never be a Death Eater, and he would never deceive you!" the Harry part retorted.  
  
"Well, yeah, but how about all of those times Harry blew up at you and you always let him? Hmm?" the Draco side said, realizing that the Death Eater argument was legitimate.  
  
"Yeah, but he has always apologized, and all his apologizes were sincere, too. Girl, it is called hormones! He can't control his mood swings!" the Harry side said triumphantly. It had won. Hermione would have to let Draco down. She was pretty sure that he was a good person, but when here safety and life was concerned, she thought it best to take the certain path. She only hoped that he would forgive her for breaking his heart. She hurried off to bed as the sun disappeared behind the trees, wondering if she was truly going to be the only girl Draco ever loved.  
  
A/N: Do you guys hate these short chapters? I can't help it, this is a short fic. I have the ending all planned out and everything, so it is only a matter of time before I get the rest of the story up! Please review, you guys! I really love all my reviewers and am trying to remember the comments o how to improve my writing. It helps a lot when you review, but once again, there are some things that I can't change, especially with this fic. I can't change the whole OOC-ness, that is just the way this fic is. Next fic, I promise it won't have so much. Anyway, please review and feel free to ask questions and whatnot. Next chapter, I am going to start individual shout-outs, but not now because it's midnight and my parental controls won't let me on the internet so I can respond to what y'all write! Anyway, that's all for tonight's babbling! Thanks again for reading! You guys are the best!  
  
Love to all my cool readers!  
  
CrazySwimmer27 


	4. Church on a Hill

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but the pairings, oh course, and maybe the scenery, but only in this chapter! I owe this story to J.K. Rowling and Mark Schultz.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! Five since my last update and it hasn't even been a full day! Thanks all, there are note to you on the bottom!  
  
Church on a Hill  
  
"The months went by it was their wedding day  
  
A church on a hill wedding bells rang away  
  
She looked like a princess  
  
All dressed up in pearls  
  
It was her proudest day"  
  
The beautiful Muggle chapel was small and white. The bell on the top of the roof, ringing, was glistening in the sun. It was a wonderful April day, and people were Apparating close to the front doors. Many were wearing dresses and suits, but a few were wearing dress robes. The attendees of this wedding were predominantly wizards, but there were a few Muggles as well. Those Muggles were, of course, the close relatives of Hermione Granger.  
  
In the back of the church, there was a small side room. The door was shut and it drew no attention. There, of course, were several locking charms and silencing spells on it so none of the guests would here the four giggling bridesmaids, the nervous bride, and the even more nervous mother of the bride. And the locking charms would ward off an anxious groom, not to mention, several unknowing guests that would mistake the room for a bathroom. The room was much bigger than one would expect, due of course to a couple simple charms. One might even wonder if the room had always been there, or if it had been added for the special occasion.  
  
The room itself was beautiful. It had pale pink walls, and beautiful white painted furniture. There were two large, magnificent full-length mirrors and one vast vanity, covered with all sorts of make-up, both magic and simple Muggle varieties.  
  
The three bridesmaids were dancing around, fixing their hair and make-up. Parvati had been fixing her long, dark mane into an elegant up-do, messing with bobby pins that were bewitched to sparkle at every angle. Lavender was adding liberal amounts of lavender eyeshadow to match the dress she and the others were wearing. Tonks, on the other hand, was changing her eyes, hair, nose, and lips about until she found the perfect combination. Then, in a few quick seconds, she was fully made up.  
  
The fourth bridesmaid, Ginny, was also Hermione's maid of honor. She, unlike the other girls, was over with Mrs. Granger, putting the veil in Hermione's hair. Her dress was gorgeous. It was plain, a simple bell- shape. The neck line was lined in pearls. It matched the wonderful necklaces scattered with shining pearls on her neck. The veil had pearls as well.  
  
'Oh my goodness,' Hermione thought to herself as the other women fussed over themselves and her. The minutes dragged on. She was so anxious. This was the day she had been waiting for. Finally, her mother unlocked the door and took her seat in the front row of the chapel. The other girls left, too, taking their places with the groomsmen. Hermione's father came into the room, taking her hand, and handing her a bouquet of lilies. She then stepped out of the room and took her first step down the isle, locking eyes with her husband-to-be.  
  
A/N: I am really sorry this chapter is especially short, but I wanted to leave it off here. The next section will still be at the wedding, and if you don't know who she's marrying now, you will then. Now, I want to thank all of my reviewers, and I have some notes for my Chapter 2 & 3 reviewers.  
  
Selita-Malfoy~ Thanks for the good review. Yeah, the Umbridge thing was thrown in as an attempt to mock her, but not with Hermione totally aware of it. Did it work?!  
  
Ms.-Lady-Leo~ Thanks to you for the review! I am working on finishing this soon, so hopefully this short chapter will be forgiven since I updated so soon.  
  
Sugarprincess~ Thanks! I ping-pong around a lot in this story with who Hermione likes, but I think that will be worked out in the end. She eventually will stick to one! LOL!  
  
iNzaNiTi~ Thanks! Yeah, I wasn't initially intending this to be a triangle, but I think that it is working out okay, hmm!  
  
Thanks also to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, sorry I didn't respond to your comments. I love you all. Please review!  
  
~CrazySwimmer27 


	5. Tears

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the characters or the school or anything, that belongs to Ms. Rowling, and I don't own the song, that goes to Mr. Schultz. I changed a few words in the song in this chapter, so if you are interested to see what the real lyrics look like, check them out at markschultzmusic.com  
  
Tears  
  
"And he stood all alone in a darkened church hallway  
  
He got down on his knees and he started to pray  
  
He loathed the Dark Lord for his family and the perfect bride  
  
But he couldn't hold back what he was feelin' inside  
  
And he said  
  
She's the only girl I'll ever love  
  
And I'd do anything not to give her up  
  
If I could only stop the world  
  
When she stood by my side  
  
See, I was having the time of my life  
  
Yes, I was having the time of my life"  
  
In the chapel, Albus Dumbledore's voice spoke the words binding them in matrimony. Miss Hermione Granger was becoming Mrs. Harry Potter, and Draco, alone in the hallway somewhere in the church, was crying. Yes, Draco Malfoy was crying. He knew that sitting there balling his eyes out over a girl was not the most "Slytherin" thing to do, but he did it. He was so frustrated and angry with the world. He especially hated Voldemort. Not that it would matter. He was dead. Draco knew he couldn't seek revenge on a dead man, but he still could hate him.  
  
Voldemort was the cause of everything that was wrong in his life. Draco's mother would still be alive if Voldemort hadn't killed her. Draco's father still would be sane if it weren't for Voldemort. Of course, Draco would have had a real father if it hadn't been for Voldemort. Lucius was not a real father to Draco. He bought him things and scolded him for bad grades and gave him a home, but besides that, Draco didn't even know Lucius. He was never home, always out doing the Dark Lord's bidding. H e cared for the Dark Lord more than he did for his own family. Unfortunately, it had stayed that way after Voldemort's death. Lucius was still trying to gain support and start the Death Eaters on a siege of the Ministry. Too bad for Lucius all of the loyal Death Eaters were dead, hiding, or in Azkaban. And Lucius, being mad and without a follower would be easily stopped by the Aurors.  
  
He really hated Voldemort for something else, though. If Voldemort had not risen, Harry Potter would be an ordinary boy. He would not have been an "easier choice" for Hermione to marry, as she put it. Draco and Harry would have been given equal odds, and he was overly confident that when it came down to romancing a girl, Draco knew what he was doing. The only other thing his worthless father was good for was wooing a woman. And Draco had learned from his father exactly what to do. Not to mention, Hermione was the only girl Draco was interested in wooing, whereas with Potter, Hermione was not the only one Harry had ever fancied.  
  
All of Draco's "what-ifs" were worthless though, as the wedding continued along without a change of mind. He sat in the hallway, listening to Dumbledore's magnificent voice.  
  
'He always was the worst thing to happen to Hogwarts,' Draco thought to himself. 'Maybe if he was out there fighting You-Know-Who, this whole thing wouldn't have happened.' But once again, the "what-ifs" were overwhelming, and Draco finally just let out what he was feeling. Behind all of his anger at the world, and of course, Voldemort, he had a soft song playing in his head. He decided to finally let the song take over his wandering "what-if" brain.  
  
He dropped on to his knees and kneeled in a prayer position, speaking softly, in case a small-bladdered guest was coming down the hallway in search of a bathroom. Tears rolled down his cheeks and fell on the carpet of the hallway. His beautiful gray eyes glistened as he spoke.  
  
"She's the only girl I'll ever love and I'd do anything not to give her up. If I could only stop the world when she stood by my side. See, I was having the time of my life. Yes, I was having the time of my life."  
  
A/N: Oh, poor Draco! I can just see a tear rolling down his cheek! Anyway, please review! I love all of my cool reviewers! Special thanks to Victoriafan882003, my only reviewer so far for my last chapter! I guess I am just posting so fast! Anyway, I hope to finish the story soon, but not today. I think I will have the prologue up to my new story, Apprentice, and that will be occupying my time for today, along with a tribute to our dear late friend who passed in OotP! Boohoo! Anyway, look for my new stories today or tomorrow! Peace out!  
  
~CrazySwimmer 


	6. Happy Endings

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine, but some of the rest are little things that are figures of my imagination. The previously mentioned things are all owned (sort of) by J.K. Rowling, except my little additions. The lyrics in the song that I am using belong to Mark Schultz. Fun fact: Mark Schultz wrote this song for a friend of his who was getting married. I just twisted it to make it work for this story. By the way, in the song, it is "forty years" but here I made it "six years" so our characters were still young and fresh!  
  
A/N: One of my reviewers brought it to my attention that I was not completely clear on the last chapter. When Draco says, "I was having the time of my life," he is referring to when he and Hermione were friends and sort of in love. Sorry for any possible confusion!  
  
Happy Endings  
  
"Seven years went by and she lived according to plan  
She stood alone in an attic, wedding dress in her hand  
  
And she held an old letter written so long ago  
  
But she'd never forget it  
  
No matter how old  
  
And as she turned to put the dress away  
  
And pack up the years  
  
He was standing in the doorway  
  
With his eyes full of tears  
  
And he held her  
  
'Cause you're the only girl I'll ever love  
  
And I'd do anything not to give you up  
  
If I could only stop the world  
  
When you're standing by my side  
  
See I'm having the time of my life  
  
Yes, I'm having the time of my life"  
  
Hermione had been married to Harry Potter for seven years when it happened. It was a happy day as well as a sad day. First of all, the Death Eaters were finally gone for good. Harry, four years fresh out of Auror training, took on Lucius Malfoy along with a few supporters. The supporters were killed. Then it came down to Harry and Lucius. They battled to the death. Lucius Malfoy died a happy man. He had killed Harry Potter, who had killed his master.  
  
'Too bad Lucius was killed at the exact same moment, or then we would be overrun with Death Eaters,' a still grieving Hermione thought sarcastically. She had just lost her husband and best friend. For an odd reason, however, she was not upset mainly by the thought of her husband of seven years being murdered, but by the loss of her best friend. She loved Harry, sure, but not like that. There was a reason; of course, they had yet to have children.  
  
Hermione couldn't help thinking about Draco. She wondered how the loss of her father would affect him. Would he be upset that his lost love's husband had killed his father? Would he seek revenge? Somehow, Hermione doubted both possibilities.  
  
'I mean, he wasn't with his father. And he was so nice to me, I have a hard time believing that he could be as much of a bastard as his father,' she thought, still trying to process the death.  
  
'I loved Harry, but Draco and he were so different. I mean, nobody would hate me for marrying Harry,' she pondered her choice back eight years ago. She knew what had happened. She chickened out of true love and picked the easy way out by dating and later marrying Harry. The worst part was, she was married for seven years and all the while had feelings for another man. This was too much!  
  
She pushed herself out of her leather recliner, grabbing her tissue box as she did so. She headed up the spiral staircase, holding back tears. She walked down the hallway, fully aware of all of the photographs of her, Ron, and Harry, staring at her. She finally broke down as she stopped in front of the master bedroom door. She and Harry had slept together there for the past seven years. But never again would she share her bed with a man.  
  
Resisting the urge to fling herself onto Harry's pillow and sob over her betrayal to Malfoy and Harry's death for days, she pulled the cord hanging from the ceiling and an old trapdoor ladder similar to the one in the Divinations classroom. Hermione threw the box of tissues up and climbed after them.  
  
She stood up with her tissues and looked around at the dusty attic. She knew exactly what box she wanted. She peeled over to a pale pink trunk, unlocked it with the little key that was hanging on a nail nearby, and opened it. The creak of the trunk was so loud that Hermione didn't notice a faint pop from near the doorway.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The man pushed his blond hair out of his eyes, which were not as bright gray as they normally were around Hermione. He had, after all, just lost his father. Not that he was grieving for Lucius, but he had spent a few hard nights thinking about her after her husband's death.  
  
Draco wasn't exactly sure why he was there, standing in her attic, but he knew he was supposed to be there. He had a feeling. Not one of those hokey, I-need-to-pass-Divination feelings, but a true feeling. Like he was meant to be there at that very moment. And of course, Draco act-on-impulse Malfoy Apparated to her house right away.  
  
He looked over at the girl he had loved for fourteen years. She was still as spectacular as he had remembered, even with shining red eyes and Kleenex practically attached to her at the hip. She was digging through the pink trunk. Her wedding dress was on her lap, but apparently that was not what she was looking for. She popped up all of the sudden, sobs subsiding for a moment. In her hand, there was a piece of parchment. Draco knew exactly what the paper said. He could still remember writing it.  
  
Dear Hermione, All of these years I have had feelings for you. I really love you. You are the only girl I'll ever love, and I'd do anything not to give you up. If I  
could only stop the world while you're standing by my side because I'm  
having the time of my life. Yes, I'm having the time of my life. I  
love you, Hermione Granger.  
Love, Draco  
  
It was Draco's turn to cry now. He lost her right after he had proclaimed his love to her. He sniffed, wishing he had some of Hermione's tissues.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Hermione whipped around to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing there, crying. Not knowing what to do or how to react, she simply stood up and started packing all of her old things away into the trunk. She heard him advancing, and she turned around. She knew exactly how she felt now. She rushed into his arms.  
  
The two were standing there for quite some time, tears rolling down there cheeks. Hermione knew she should apologize for hurting him. Right as she opened her mouth to do so, however, he began to speak.  
  
"Hermione, I know that you loved Harry, and I am deeply sorry for your loss. I didn't know why I came here today, but now I am quite sure," he looked at her. She noticed his sparkling gray eyes were exactly the same as they always were. "Hermione Granger, or Potter, rather; I came here today to tell you that I still love you. You are the only girl I will ever love, Herm. I would do anything; I have done everything I could think of, not to give you up. If I could only stop the world right now, while I am standing here by your side, holding you in my arms, because right now everything is how it should be. We are together. I am having the time of my life. Yes, I am having the time of my life."  
  
A tear trickled down her cheek, and for a moment, she thought of just burying her head in his shoulder, but thought better of it. Without breaking the graze, she stared into his eyes and said, "I love you, Draco Malfoy. I am so sorry for all the pain that I may have."  
  
Her voice stopped as Draco bent down and their lips met for their first kiss.  
  
A/N: All done! Did you guys enjoy? I want to thank all my reviewers from all the chapters. See guys, I didn't fail you. Draco and Hermione are together in the end. Please review and tell me what you thought overall. This was my first fic, so I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Sugarprincess~ Did I clear up your question about the previous chapter? I hope so! Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
Selita-Malfoy~ I am glad to know that Umbridge worked! Thank you for being a faithful reviewer!  
  
SiriusBlackRules~ I totally agree, Sirius Black is the bomb. Too bad he dies before my story took place, or else he would have been in it! Yeah, Harry/Hermione fics are way too overdone, so I thought that I would let all the H/H fans know that Hermione does not have an interest in Harry! Ha, showed them. Also, you may be interested if you're bored, I just did a little tribute to Sirius, but there is like a contest thing. You should check it out. The fic is called Hello, Good-bye  
  
Hey, everyone else, please check out my other fic, Hello, Good-bye! I could use some input! Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Peace out!  
  
~CrazySwimmer 


End file.
